


Stormtroopers and Stardust

by zera_ren



Series: Skylo Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zera_ren/pseuds/zera_ren
Summary: "He held you in his arms, gently, like a broken deer. The embers burned hot, popping and sizzling. You could hear nothing over the crack of the wood beams as they exploded from the heat. The air burned your eyes so you turned into him, cradling his chest as he carried you from the burning building."You are a child neglected of love and family who is thrust into the rigid world of the First Order. Your savior, Adam, is the Alpha Squadron leader of a new and elite kind of stormtrooper. Despite your rocky upbringing, he refuses to believe you're lost to the Dark Side. But can he convince you and save your soul in time?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Skylo Ren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977715





	1. 6:00AM

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well here is a fiction piece. It's been floating in my head for a while and I've finally decided to start publishing it. Please note, while it exists in the same series, it isn't true like the other one is. It also isn't set in the same timeline, and the characters aren't based off anyone.

6:00AM: The alarm clock begins to sound, but your hand is there before the second chime. Maybe if you switch it off fast enough, Adam won't have heard it and won't drag you to an early morning of hand-to-hand combat practice before breakfast. Far before your liking, Adam's arms are wrapping around you and drawing you in. His chest is calm and his heartbeat almost lulls you back to sleep. He sighs, lightly chuckling at your morning neediness to be held and to stay in bed. 

"No, I'm sorry little one. It's time to get up and get ready for the day. Remember, today's your first tagalong mission. Aren't you excited?" His eyes study yours for any hint as to what crosses your mind. "No," you begin, "I am excited. But I just wish I could stay here with you. It's nice to be wanted." A small smile spreads across your face as you say this. 

Adam's face drops. "Oh boy, what did you do?" You sit up quickly, moving to the dresser to grab fresh clothes but he springs up from the bed, grabbing your wrist and turning you to face time. "Sky, I asked you a question. What did you do?" Adam's eyes were dark and his tone was firm. You gulped suspiciously and his grip on your wrist tightened, and his free hand curled to hold you chin between the side of his index finder and thumb. He tips your chin up so you're forced to lock eyes with him.

"Well it's not what _I_ did as much as I know what's going to happen." His eyes remained dark and stormy. "Skyler Aodhan. I will not tolerate games and I will not ask again." The grip on your chin tighten a little and tipped up further to stare into his deep violet eyes. 

"It's Poe. He's planning to do something stupid during the 3rd rotation today. That's all I know, I swear!" Your eyes begged for forgiveness, and he released his icy grip. Adam backed away, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes tight to think. His arm cradled his elbow. "So you don't know what he's planning? Fine, fine. I'll bring it up to his guardian. You guys really are a lot of work, you know that? Alright, let's just forget it for now. Come on, get dressed. We can still grab a good spot for hand-to-hand combat training if we hurry." He turned, opening the drawer beside him and rummaging through as if he owned clothes other than his standard regulation training jumpsuit. Of course, he turned too fast and missed the eye roll and head shake you threw at him, but you knew he could feel your smile.

6:05AM.


	2. Not Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lie ends you in more trouble than it's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be added, just not there yet!

"Wait, back up. He's going to do _what_?" Balthazar's eyes bored into you, his tremendous self-discipline the only thing stopping him from pinning you to the wall. You looked to the wall across from him. The black inkiness was shined so clean it reflected your face. Inside the base, you were trained to be good soldiers but with emotions. You were sort of like Stormtroopers+, where you were encouraged to form bonds with each other and your Masters. However, this Master was most displeased with you. If looks could kill, you'd be like LW74911 who was eliminated in another fit of Kylo's most recent temper tantrum. "Hey!" Balthazar's fingers snapped a few times in front of your face. Wait, when did he pin you to the wall? 

"I asked you a question. What is my padawan planning on doing?" You scowled, your eyes filling to the brim with anger. "And I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about! Like I said, I never-." You were interrupted by a loud crash, and you took this opportunity to entertain a futile attempt to flee from his strong grip. Moving barely three moments away you were roughly yanked back and thrust against the wall. Damn if he wasn't strong. Blinking a few times to fix your vision, he gripped your chin and forced you to look him in the eyes. You swallowed and shook underneath his hands. "You were lying to me. This might've been avoided." "But why dwell on the past, right?" Your chirp was not appreciated and his eyes flashed with annoyance and fury. The most important rule that had been drilled into you since Day 1. Never, never lie to someone in your battalion, especially not a Master. And you were now faced pinned down by a furious Master who'd caught you in a lie.

"Dank Farrick! You had a choice. You now have no one to blame for this except yourself. Let me tell you what we're going to do. You will lead me to whatever that crash was and then you, my padawan, and I are going to go somewhere nice and quiet for a little chat about lying. You remember the punishment for lying, don't you?" Despite you fighting it, your eyes went wide.

It had been a long time since you tried lying, and with good reason. The last time you did, you were a small child and the interaction ended with you in tears over your Master's knee. But Balthazar couldn't do that to you. You were an adult! It had been years, and while you had made a trip or two over each of the Masters' laps at some point, but Balthazar couldn't do this to you. Could he? You were the golden padawan! 

Nodding your head solemnly, he released you from the wall. "Yes Master, I remember." You slowly began to lead the way, but as you rounded the corner your hand stretched fast to the control panel. Smashing a few buttons a blast door departed you from your certain doom. "I remember but I won't be treated like a fucking child." 

"Is that so?" The voice was low and quiet. You turned around slowly in horror to see his face, and he was pissed.


End file.
